


I'm Glad I Met You

by SPNxBookworm



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNxBookworm/pseuds/SPNxBookworm
Summary: It's five a.m. and Will wakes up to the smell of coffee and Ethan sitting in the kitchen, lost in thought.





	I'm Glad I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/gifts).



> So, as most of my MI fics go, this was written for Naila as a reward if she worked on her current writing project. As promised, here's the fic. It's been a while since I've posted MI stuff so here you go! 
> 
> Also, Naila and I are hosting a M:I Big Bang! Please head on over to the tumblr - [imfbigbang](https://imfbigbang.tumblr.com/) \- and consider signing up! We promise it'll be fun! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The aroma of caffeine greets Will as he steps out of the bedroom and pads down the hallway in his woolly socks to the living room.

Ethan wasn’t in bed when he woke up. The clock had read five a.m. It shouldn’t be worrying to think that Ethan has woken up early (the guy is an alien from another planet because Will may never understand how his fiancé happens to be a morning person) but somehow, something within Will’s instincts screams at him to check on him.

Ethan is the only person Will would get out of his comfortable memory foam bed for at five in the morning.

The sight that greets him doesn’t help quell his worry. Ethan is sitting on a stool at the island in their kitchen with the lights dimmed, mug of coffee resting between his hands on the counter, expression somewhat guarded. Will can’t exactly make out and as someone who usually has no trouble reading his partner, it unsettles him slightly.

“Ethan?” he calls out, tone unnaturally careful.

“Hmm?” Ethan answers, and now Will realizes that the dimmed lights made him misread his lover. Ethan looks like he’s in thought, his eyes distant, pondering.

“You okay?”

Ethan stays quiet as he reaches out for the coffee jug. He gets to his feet and pulls out a mug from the cupboard above the sink before coming back and sitting on the stool, pouring some out into the mug.

He then pushes the mug towards Will who looks questioningly at Ethan but takes the cup offered. He’s never going to say no to caffeine.

Having known his partner for over six years now, Will waits patiently as he settles down on a stool adjacent to Ethan. He’ll talk when he’s ready.

Will reaches out with one hand to place it on top of Ethan’s after a few moments pass in silence. “Something on your mind?”

“We’re getting married,” Ethan breathes, and Will almost misses it considering how quiet Ethan is.

“Yes. We are,” Will remarks, and he can’t help but smile as he eyes the simple yet elegant silver band on the ring finger of his left hand. “Is that what you’ve been thinking about?”

Ethan nods taking a sip of coffee and there’s an unfamiliar twinkle in his eye. “We’re getting married in two days.”

It’s Will’s turn to nod and Ethan smiles, the twinkle seeming more prominent. It’s then that it hits Will with the force of a freight train. Ethan looks at peace. He looks happy, joyful, _content._

It’s almost too much. Will let’s out a huff of breath as he stares at his husband to-be. Ethan stares right back, the twinkle in his eyes never leaving and Will suddenly finds himself making a promise to never let that twinkle disappear.

“I never thought I’d find someone to spend my life with. Our line of work, love and relationships almost never end well. I tried with Jules, but it’s like this small part of me knew it wouldn’t last. That she’d always be in danger if she was married to me.

“But then, I met you.”

Will doesn’t dare breathe. Ethan rarely ever opens about himself and so Will knows better than to interrupt.

“I’m glad I met you,” Ethan says after a moment of silence, inching closer to Will. “I’m getting married to the love of my life in two days. I guess it’s just hitting me right now,” Ethan remarks, his breath tickling Will as he chuckles.

The latter wastes no time in closing the distance between them and pulling Ethan close, locking lips and kissing him deeply, trying to convey every bit of love, affection, want, need, every bit that he can muster for his partner. His left hand caresses Ethan’s face while his right rests on the back of Ethan’s neck.

They’re out of breath when they finally break apart.

“I love you,” Will confesses, resting his forehead against Ethan's. 

Ethan smiles, radiant. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The M:I Big Bang is open to all kinds of pairings and non-pairings within this fandom! The word count is a minimum of 3k if you'd like to sign up as a writer and one piece of art minimum if you'd like to sign up as an artist. You can also sign up as both! All the rules, FAQ and schedule is on the tumblr page linked [here](https://imfbigbang.tumblr.com/). Please do consider joining! 
> 
> As always, reviews are love!


End file.
